Batman: The Joker Goes to School
"The Joker Goes to School" is the fifteenth episode of season one of the live-action superhero comedy series Batman and the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Murray Golden and written by Lorenzo Semple, Jr. It first aired on ABC on March 2nd, 1966. In this episode, the Joker and his gang set up a chain of gimmick vending machines that spits out money and stock shares at Woodrow Roosevelt High School. Batman and Robin go to investigate, but are tricked by the Joker's evil cheerleaders. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This is the first part of a two-episode storyline. This story continues in "He Meets His Match, the Grisly Ghoul". * This episode is production code number: 8715-1. * This is the first episode of Batman directed by Murray Golden. His next episode is "He Meets His Match, the Grisly Ghoul". * This is the seventh episode of Batman written by Lorenzo Semple, Jr., who also works as a script consultant on the series. He last wrote "A Death Worse Than Fate". His next episode is "He Meets His Match, the Grisly Ghoul". * This episode marks the acting debut of Linda Harrison, who plays a cheerleader in this episode. She also appears in "He Meets His Match, the Grisly Ghoul". Linda will go on to gain some small measure of sci-fi notoriety by playing the role of scantily clad primitive Nova in the Planet of the Apes film series. * The Joker's mugshot presents shows that he is 6'5" tall. Actor Cesar Romero is only 6'2" however. * It is stated that the Joker is a master of disguise, implying that his white face may actually be makeup as opposed to a side-effect of being exposed to acid as is the case with his comic book counterpart. * This is the third appearance of the Joker on Batman. He appeared last as the special guest villain in "Batman Is Riled". He appears next in "He Meets His Match, the Grisly Ghoul". * This is the fifteenth appearance of Harriet Cooper on Batman. * Originally, Lorenzo Semple, Jr. conceived of the One-Armed Bandit to be an actual adversary on the series back in November of 1965. As the series evolved however, it was changed to a gimmicked vending machine. * Actress Cherie Foster is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actress Linda Harrison is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actors Burt Ward and Kip King will go on to star together in the 1990 direct-to-video sci-fi/action movie Robo C.H.I.C.. Quotes * The Joker: (Answering his phone) Hello, hello? Give me the sign. * Susie: How do you stop a dog from barking in July? * The Joker: Countersign. Shoot him in June. Very good. (laughs) * Susie: Listen, Batman and Robin just drove into the parking lot. * The Joker: What?! The Dynamic Duo at school? * Susie: That's right, Joker. What'll I do, take it on the lam? .... * Harriet Cooper: It's funny. He comes to you with the same offer every two years. You'd think they'd get it through their heads you're not interested. .... * Batman: And if it's three lemons, which the percentages says is the more likely? * The Joker: Fifty thousand volts of electrifying electricity, my fettered Fatman. Automatically on the third lemon. * Robin: Holy fruit salad! * Batman: Sorry, I don't approve in gambling. Closing cliffhanger Horrors!! One Lemon!! Double Horrors!! Two Lemons!! And if it's a third... instant and inescapable 50,000 volts!! Close your eyes! Who dares to see it?? Try us tomorrow! Same Bat-Time!! Same Bat-Channel!! See also External Links * * * "The Joker Goes to School" at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category:1966/Episodes Category:March, 1966/Episodes